shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Akira Hayama
Akira Hayama (葉山 アキラ Hayama Akira) is one of the 92nd Tōtsuki Generation of Tōtsuki Culinary Academy and Jun Shiomi's assistant. He specializes on curry-based dishes and has a sharp nose which can sense food aroma without even looking at it. Appearance Akira has long, white hair with a pony tail that almost reaches his collar. He is also considerably tall and has a dark skin and green eyes. He often wears his school uniform unbuttoned with a shirt inside, with a loosen tie around his uniform collar. When Akira cooks, he wears a dark chef's uniform. Personality A student with refined mannerism and sharp thinking, Akira's confidence and cunning are almost paralleled to none. He is cool-headed person as he often uses wise words as his reminder for those who is much slower or irresponsible than him, particularly Shiomi whose negligence to her usual chores and visitors visits due to her constant research. Her research would forced Hayama almost do all the work from chores to maintain the Spice and herb's freshness. Being the curry expert, Akira's passion about the herbs and spices are so great that he would take deep care about them, while noted that that fresh herbs and spices would be the best ingredients to make a good curry dishes. Akira is also seemed to be responsible person and disliked troublesome situations befall upon him. Although astute and refined student, Akira is also suffering both superiority and narcissistic complex which resulted his lack of social interaction and rude towards to anyone, even Shiomi since her often fixed her mess. In one of his claims, the only reason for his position as Shiomi's assistant is because she needs his talents and skills for her spice research. In his perspective, the food only considered good if anyone mastered the aroma; any food's scent that failed to appease his nose would considered as failure. Like most of the privileged and gifted students in the academy, Hayama prided over his keen sense of smell and easily agitated whoever wronged his theory about aroma that makes a best dish. As the result of his extreme smugness, overrated narcissism and overconfidence of his nose, Hayama distances himself from any students in the academy (as he views that everyone is rival) and has little or no friends at all; while his strong reliance on the aroma as the definition to make a good dish is so extreme that he refuses to acknowledge his own flaw and anyone's other profession without focusing on aroma. History Akira is seen within a certain country's market place during one of Shiomi's adventures for curry and spices. He told Shiomi that the spice she bought is a fraud, as his senses the weak scent of combination of bad quality spices. As the merchant was livid by his attitude, Hayama told that him that he has a sharp nose that detect almost anything. After the rescue, Akira told Shiomi that the place is no tourist spot while mistook her as a child. Akira's special skills has been recognized by Shiomi and he is taken to the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy for his extended training. Since then, Akira is Shiomi's personal assistant and asset for her her spice research. Plot Soma's First Transfer to the Academy Akira was one of many students heard over Soma's infamous ambitious speech to become the top while not losing to any students, who can't understand the customer's needs, during the Orientation Day Ceremony in the academy. With the strong words resembles an arrogant message, Hayama rather find the Yukihira Genius's ambitious speech a brag due to his humble background, until he heard the rumors about Soma's first impression that resulted his highest grade in and his first Shokugeki victory against Erina's former enforcer, Ikumi Mito gotten his attention. It is also speculated that through Soma's infamous yet remarkable impact in the Training Camp (the infamous [[Yukihira-Shinomiya Shokugeki Feud]] and his 11th hour egg challenge that make all students, judges and even the legends found the underdog chef intriguing), has made the Curry Genius harbored some respect, yet his skepticism about Soma remains strong and refused to recognized him. Like Soma and his friends and rivals, Hayama is then joined the remaining 628 students to be qualified for this year Training Camp. Chosen as a Tootsuki Autumn Election Participant & Team Soma's Visit towards Shiomi Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc Few days prior the Training Camp and the Summer Break, Akira is among the students to seek their names on the board of the announcement for the Tōtsuki Autumn Election.Unlike others, Akira distant himself from the crowd while smell the scent of Cinnamon and remain silent. Some time after wards, Akira went to the groceries under Shiomi's request. When he returned, he then found Shiomi was angry to the visitors, Soma and Megumi which had him to solve the commotion by calm both visitors and Shiomi down. While finally sorted out of commotion, Hayama would found Shiomi's sudden anger troublesome and greeted the visitors with polite and refined mannerism. During one of his chats, Akira introduces the spices in the lab and he tell Megumi that Shiomi need him for most of the her spice researches in a care free manner. While Shiomi repeatedly tell him to respect the lecturer, Akira instead berates Shiomi that she forgot to water the spices, which some of them are dried up due to Shiomi's negligence, and lecturing Shiomi about the responsibility she had neglected since he is often clear the mess. While Shiomi is spaced out, Akira take both Sōma and Megumi into his cooking lab and introduces his curry to them. Through 3 curry dishes taste delicious by both Soma and Megumi, Hayama would explained that using the fresh leaves instead of dry leaves would maintain the aroma of the dish, and further explained that instead of using the soup stock for the curry, he used water to maintain the aroma of spices and curry, while make the gravy drinkable without feel the hot spice flavor; with the theories about spices provided from Shiomi. In additional to his delight, the recent theme given for the Autumn Election would be Akira's biggest advantages as he believed that he has no problem in passing the preliminary rounds, which even made him laugh. When asked by Sōma if he is chosen for the Autumn Election, Akira would tell him that he is in the A Block, same Block as Soma's before he mentioned Soma's name. When his answers shocked Sōma, Akira tell Soma that almost everyone know him after his infamous ambitious speech during the previous Orientation Ceremony. While he is impressed about Soma's idea beyond anyone's imagination, . In Akira remained skeptic as he claimed that Sōma's amazing skills alone are not enough for him to reach the top. To add the insults, he tell Sōma about the importance of grasping the element of aroma in cookery would make him succeed to the pinnacle of glory. What Akira least expected is not only Sōma fearlessly accepts the challenge, he further listens over Sōma's respectful and calm retort that he will cook much better curry as "repay" from his services. Confused, Akira questions Sōma about this realizations about his words about his curry and shocked that Soma tell his thoughts of the food is actually tasted terrific. While still in his confusion, Akira listens to Soma's golden yet humble quote that there many people who cook dishes he did not know and begin to feel envious; begin to wonder if his humble compliment actually makes Soma's pride & ambitious subtle. Despite the compliment from his rival, Akira would deemed it an insult which he can't stand. While livid about Soma's brave yet humble quote, Akira reminds Sōma that almost all curry and spice dishes focused on aroma and asserts that with his gifted nose never failed him, Sōma's changes of winning against him would be zero. Weeks after, Akira spend the remaining days to create his self-made mixed spice as the preparation for the Autumn Election, much to Shiomi's concerns about his health since he had to overcome his fatigue. While Shiomi left, Akira later remarked that defeat is never crossed in hiss mind. Still agitated by Soma's previous humble yet brave attitude that he never witnessed before, Akira silently vowed that he will prove the team of him and Shiomi shall not be overlooked nor taken lightly by anyone in the academy, while ensured that his route to glory shall not be blocked by anyone. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Preliminary Round As the Summer Vacation concluded, Akira is among the 60 entries brace themselves in confidence as the Festival has finally held. While gathering within the crowd, Akira see Soma is among the crowds and walks past over him with an unfriendly whisper that criticized Sōma's profession by stated about Soma's "faint" spice. The two would exchange words until Akira blended into the crowd as his rude farewell. Among the others, Akira joined the other participants listens to Senzaemon Nakiri's briefing about the festival and learn that only 8 out of 60 participants are qualified for the Main Tournament. Soon after his speech, he went to Bock A with the reset of the participant. With the rush in on, Akira would go to Block A. As the Preliminary Round is underway, Akira is making his dish with spices's aroma is felt around the arena. He is also made a dough to make a Naan (Indian Bread), with extra spice to enhance the scent. The aroma is so tempting that all the audience believed Akira would emerged victorious. Seemly got the upper hand through the crowd's ovation, Akira turn his attention towards Sōma and see him in action, only found him snoozing while the pot is cooking. As Soma finally awaken from his sleep and present his curry dish however, it will blow his mind in an unexpected way. Akira smelled a strong aroma from Sōma's side to which he forced to close his nose. He then went to Sōma's side and told him the dish includes banana, carrot and apple and the ingredients itself would thicken the curry gravy, which Sōma gave him a positive response and compliment over his nose made Akira speechless. Additionally, Akira suspects Soma's dish hid something beyond his observation which even his nose didn't recognizes, begin to curious about the dish while livid as he learned from Sōma's that the dish is only recently tested previous morning and accidentally oversleep while cooking; made him livid about Soma's slack yet boldness would even create such unexpected phenomenal event. Prior the judgement has begin in Block A, Akira remained silent as his fellow Block A participant, Ryō Kurokiba, has emerged as the 1st place after his curry had gave Natsume and the rest of the judges a terrific impression, yet he showed no sign of surprise. Akira remained composed while informed Sōma that he promised to exchange dishes to find out who was superior. It is Akira turn to present this dishes and his unique dish has gotten everyone's attention. He throw a spoon to Sōma and tell him and the judges open the dish, which the aroma flows around the stadium. Even with Natsume's luxurious offer, Akira declines it and tell Natsume that he did this just for Shiomi's sake before he left. The presentation has rewarded Hayama 94 points, with 3 18 points and 2 20 points from Natsume and Minatozaka, as his final score, surpassed Ryō's and became the new leading participant in the stadium. As it is Sōma's turn to present his dish, Akira is given some partial of the dish and irate when he sees Sōma's confident smile, while remain composed as he still assumed that Sōma is weak in curry dishes. Like everyone in the stadium, Akira is surprised that Sōma openes his dish, Curry Risotto Omurice, and released amount of aroma around the stadium, like his own dish. He is then given a taste of the food and found it was delicious, which he realized that the dish made with Mango to enhance the flavor. Even Sōma scored 93 points and ranked 2nd, tied with Ryō after him, Akira is surprised as he saw Sōma has 3 19 points and 2 18 points (from Natsume and Minatozaka), begin to viewed him as close challenge. Together with Sōma, Ryō and the unknown student, Akira advances to the Main Tournament. Tōtsuki Autumn Election: Main Tournament Quarterfinals The day before the Main Tournament, Akira was summoned to Tōtsuki HQ to learn about his match's dish theme and his opponent. However his match would not be until the second day Akira was present during the both matches. After the matches conclusion, Akira and his opponent, Hisako Arato, exits the venue while give his stare to his fellow qualifiers; Sōma and Takumi Aldini. A night before his match, Akira laid on a field and watch the stary night. He was then visited by Shiomi, who was looking for him. Shiomi tells Akira that not to focus too much for glory while enjoy the match as much as possible, and she is proud at him for his qualifications to the Main Tournament; much to Akira's shock. Shiomi's encouragement boiled Akira's determination even further as he vows himself that, to protect Shiomi's smile, he had to win the Main Tournament and earn his glory On the second day of Main Tournament Quarterfinals, Akira and Hisako appear in the stadium as their has announced as hamburgers. While walking into the kitchen, Akira tells Hisako to deliver a message to Erina that he will be aiming her Elite 10 Council seat. As the matches begin, Akira prepares some meat to create a Turkish Kebab. Cooking Style *'Spice & Curry'-Akira has mastered the art of spice cooking, able to use various spices to create different dishes. He is also well aware about how certain preparations of spices during the cooking process can change the overall flavor of a dish, even if the spice preparation was the only change. He has easy access to rare spices including Holy Basil, which normally is hard to care for and is not grown locally in Japan, thanks to his job as Shiomi's assistant. Building off of his deep knowledge of spices, Akira's main forte and themes for many of his dishes are curry based. Skills *'Acute sense of smell'-Akira's most defining feature is his acute sense of smell, which is somewhat similar to Erina's God's Tongue. He is able to detect minute aromas in a dish and can even keep track of his dishes during the cooking process without having to look at his pot. Dishes Original Curry Dishes *Kozhi Varutha Curry:Akira's signature curry dishes that uses water instead of coconut milk to cook his curry chicken. Referenced from Tamil Regions of India, Hayama's version of the Tamil-Nadu dish would be consist some fresh spices inside the dish. **Advanced Kozhi Varutha Curry:Hayama's improvised version of the Kozhi Varutha Curry and this time curry is actually made with water to make the curry drinkable without taste the tense spice upon it. *Goa Fish Curry:Another Akira's fish curry which is made from sword-fish or salmon. *Curry Fish Head in Naan Pot Pie Soup:Akira's personal curry masterpiece during the 43rd Annual Tōtsuki Autumn Election. Mixed with his own Mixed Spice and some other elements like Yogurt and Holy Basil, this is a dish that will blow your mind! ''Shokugeki'' Record Unknown Trivia *Hayama ranked 9th in the first popularity poll with 405 votes. *Akira, if written in Kanji, can mean Bright or Intelligent. Hayama literally means "Hill of Leaves", a reference to his specialty with spices. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Students Category:Tōtsuki Culinary Academy Students Category:92nd Generation Students Category:Tōtsuki Autumn Election Participant